A Touch of Fantasy
by maestra
Summary: What happens when you want to show affectiont to the one you love, but your touch could kill?


Dark Angel Fanfic  
Title: A Touch of Fantasy  
Author's Name: maestra  
Email: maestrasmusings@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None for Season 2...  
Category: Romance  
Summary: Repsonse to Anna's Challenge #34  
(What happens when you want to show affection to the one you love,   
but your touch can could kill....)  
  
  
A Touch of Fantasy   
Logan smiled as he and Max separated from the crowd of people in the street. Max had taken him to her favorite spot, the top of the Seattle space needle to see the fireworks on this cold December night. The fireworks in the skies over the water were breathtaking. Though, not nearly as breathtaking as the dark haired beauty by his side. Her breath formed a fog around her, on this chilly evening.   
Logan pulled his coat's collar up closer about his neck. His gloved hand reached out for hers. She looked down at the thin black leather gloves she wore, then hesitantly she took his hand. A shadow crossed her face, a whisper of sadness. Though they had admitted finally that they loved each other, here they were in a position where they could do nothing about it. Her touch, could kill him.   
And yet with every fiber of her being she longed to touch him. To take baby oil into the palms of her hands, and with her warm hands caress him, flesh to flesh.   
"Max!"   
"Huh?"  
"You seemed like you were a million miles away."  
"Sorry, Logan. Just daydreaming I guess."  
"It's night," Logan laughed.  
They walked into his apartment complex, and took the elevator up to his apartment.   
"So it is, so it is," she smiled softly, "Maybe it was more like a fantasy."  
Logan let go of her hand as he unlocked the door to his apartment. But shot her a quick look of surprise.  
"Fantasy? Maybe I would like to hear more about this", he smiled slyly over at her as he escorted her into his living room, he sat down near her on his sofa. And took off his coat.  
She removed her leather coat as well, revealing a black long sleeve sweater underneath.  
"Well, I am a little embarrassed by it.", Max admitted.  
"Oh," Logan teased with a raised eyebrow, "Now I really want to hear it!"  
Max suddenly turned away shyly. "I don't think it is such a good idea."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it may get us into trouble."  
"Come on Max, quit stalling, and spill it," Logan laughed.  
"Well, when you took my hand, it made me sad that we can't really touch. And I felt my heart break all over again. Like a crystal vase that is knocked from a shelf and falls to the floor. It felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces. Oh, I want so badly to touch you Logan. I think of all the opportunities we had before I was infected with this virus to touch, to explore our relationship. I just get so frustrated. What is my fantasy? To run my fingers through your hair, to caress your skin, to kiss you senseless..."  
Logan shifted about uncomfortably on the sofa. He was for a moment, at a loss for words. He was a news reporter! He was "Eyes Only" for crying out loud. 'Find your voice man,' he thought.  
"Max, darling, I...", Logan started.  
"No," Max held up her hand. "I know it is just a crazy fantasy Logan, my head tells me so. But my heart, it has a mind of its own. It wants to find some baby oil and pour it into the palm of my hand , and it wants to massage those muscles I know are tired from climbing to the top of the needle."  
"Are you allergic to latex?"  
"Um, no. Are you?", Max asked puzzled.  
"No," Logan smiled, "I have an idea."  
He got up and left the room, bringing back the dark striped comforter from his bed and placing it on his living room floor. He then tossed the pillows from the sofa onto the floor as well. He walked into his bathroom and appeared a few moments later with a small white box.  
"What is that?", Max asked.  
"Latex gloves," Logan replied with a cat got the cream smile.  
"And though I am afraid I have no baby oil, I found this great massage oil that Blair used to use on me when I was in physical therapy. While we might not be able to kiss Max, there are plenty of ways we can show our affection for one another. Where there is a will, there is a way...."  
He dropped a couple sets of latex gloves in her hand and handed her the oil when she had divested herself of her leather gloves and put on both pairs of latex. She was scared. Max the super solider was scared. Never in her life had she been so afraid to take a chance, to act.  
Logan however, had no such qualms about putting his life into Max's hands. He stripped off his t-shirt, and tossed it onto the sofa beside her. Then lay down on the comforter with a remote control in his hand. He flicked on his stereo, and the sound of water and soft relaxing music entered the room. Logan rolled onto his stomach and waited.   
Max carefully knelt beside him.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?", she whispered.  
"Yes, it is your fantasy. I want to do this. I want to make this fantasy come true for you, or at least as much of it as we can. Someday we will find a cure for the virus Manticore infected you with, but until then. We are just going to have to make do."  
She poured a small amount of the massage oil into her palm. The scents of juniper, rosemary and wintergreen filled the air, as did the notes of the music. She lightly rubbed her skin tight gloved hands together and then placed them on his bare back.  
Logan smiled as her hands began to move up towards his shoulders, gently kneading the tension from the trapezius muscles of his upper shoulders. She used the heel of her hand to bring relief to the taut muscles of his lower back. He groaned softly.  
"Did I hurt you?", Max worried.  
"No, it felt so good!"   
She worked with the music and as the notes danced in the air, her fingers danced along the muscles of his spine. And time seemed to slip away....  
Logan sighed. Max smiled. Finally the CD changed.   
"How was that?"  
"Mmmmmm, Max I never knew you had such awesome hands. It was wonderful." Logan rolled over, and looked into her dark eyes.   
"Come on", he smiled, "I have a treat for you in the kitchen." He grabbed his t-shirt and drew it on again.  
"You do?", Max said as she removed her latex gloves and disposed of them.  
"Yeah, you will really like this I think," he smiled as he opened the refrigerator and took out 2 desert dishes of chocolate pudding. He pulled out a can of whipped crème topping too. He applied a generous dollop to her dish, and then to his. Then set out spoons.  
He waited for her to taste it.  
"Mmmmm," she sighed as she swallowed the first bite. "Delicious."  
He watched her lick her lips. And with all his heart he longed to kiss them. He smiled happily at her, it was enough just to be together. He had to keep reminding himself of that.   
She savored every spoonful of the chocolate pudding, as she watched Logan eat his. With each spoonful the desire to kiss him grew.   
Logan felt her eyes upon him. Those dark eyes that promised him the world, could they only find the cure to the virus locked in her DNA. He watched as the spark of desire grew in her glorious eyes, and her breathing quickened. He knew that they were both on the edge of giving in to that desire.   
He reached out and grabbed the can of whip crème and tried to add another dollop to his remaining chocolate pudding. His finger slipped, and the whip crème sprayed across the table and across Max's face and shirt.  
Max looked down at her shirt and laughed. "Well, that was a tension breaker."  
"I'm so sorry Max.", Logan apologized.  
"It's ok. It will wash," she smiled as she stripped off her sweater revealing a black satin bra underneath. She took her shirt to the sink and dabbed at the spots with soap and a water. She laid it out on the counter to dry.  
"Got a shirt I can borrow to get home in?"  
"Sure, I will get you one later. First I want you to go back into the living room with me."  
"Ok," Max shrugged. "Why?"  
"Your turn."  
"What?", Max squeaked.  
"I said, your turn for a little payback. Now it is time for you to indulge me in a touch of fantasy."  
"Oh? You like flirting with death do you?"  
"Just lay down and close your eyes."  
"Oh, bossy. I like a take charge kind of guy," She said sassily.  
Max did as he requested, though she lay there tensed. Not knowing what to expect.  
With her eyes closed she listened as Logan moved about the room. She heard a new CD start to play. And felt Logan approach and kneel beside her on the comforter. She held her breath in anticipation.   
Logan took the beautiful and soft peacock feather and drew it ever so slowly across the swells of her breasts and down her arms. Max's breath came out on a trembling sigh.  
Then he drew it back to a position over her heart before slowly winding a path towards her navel. She endured it as long as she could with her eyes closed. It was just to intense, concentrating on the feelings that his feathery touch brought up. She looked up at him, at the intense look upon his face as he very slowly drew the feather over her stomach again. He drew it up again, and then looked into straight into her beautiful dark eyes. He then drew it up the sensitive inner flesh of her arm. She started to giggle.   
Logan struggled to remain serious while her giggles filled the air.   
"Max! Try to be serious", he lightly chided as her giggles turned to laughter. Then he stared to laugh too.  
"I'm sorry, it was just the look on your face. You were concentrating so hard! It just made me laugh."  
"Obviously", he snorted as he got up from the floor and went into his bedroom.  
"Sorry it didn't work as well as I had planned. Here's the shirt you wanted. Brought you a sweater too for the way home," he said as he laid it down by her coat on the sofa.  
She took the shirt and slipped it on as Logan went to stand and look out the windows of his penthouse apartment.   
She sensed his unease as he stared out at the city he struggled to save from itself.   
She drew the sweater he had given her over her head. Then she crossed the room, and her hand reached out to him, almost but not quite touching.  
"I should head home. Thanks for the nice evening," Max sighed.  
"Anytime Max," he said over his shoulder to her.  
She grabbed her sweater from the kitchen, then drew her coat on over Logan's shirt and sweater.  
"Bundle up," Logan advised. "Cause Baby It's Cold Outside, " whispered.  
"Ok", Max replied as she opened his door to leave. "Call me if you need me."  
He never turned to watch her go. When the door clicked shut he remained as if glued to the spot by the window. And as a dark haired figure dressed in black rode down the street on her motorcycle into the cold night, the first few flakes of snow began to fall from the night sky.  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
